siren beginning
by athenasowl6146
Summary: So I had to for English take a tv show or story I like and create my own character. So this is siren and her story. How she becomes who she is and the adventures that start her off as well as friendships. This is more like a back story for my other stories.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope everyone enjoys and read this story sorry if it is not the best it is supposed to be like an insight to how she started for other stories. please feel free to review I would love to hear some fee back. thanks**

Siren

The girl was tired. She had just moved to Gotham with her dad and was not ready to begin the whole cycle her dad has done for the past eight years. When she was a baby the girls father was a detective in New York. Her mother was a fitness coach. Both also worked at an mma studio to bring in extra money. When the girl was four months old her mother was killed by a serial killer who was never caught. She was one of five kids to lose a other to this man. Her father was more than upset especially when he wasn't allowed to work the case and it never being solved. His wife was the world to him and now she was gone leavings him with a little girl as a reminder. He then quite his job and travelled around the world to train with the best masters if martial arts and criminology. He wanted to avenge his wife's death and kill the person responsible. He was like batman in a way you could say but he wanted revenge and a way to deal with a daughter he no longer wanted. The resemblance between the mother and daughter was sad. They looked so much alike that one could say she was her mothers twin. Her father only kept the girl because she was of his wife's own blood and life. Due to this the little girl was stuck with her father who had her train too. She was too young to understand everything that was going on but for someone so young she understood too much. So now here they were in Gotham. Her father now wanting to study the famed detective batman. Of all the super heroes flash, superman, Wonder Woman, green lantern, batman had the skills her father wanted. The human that was considered no mere mortal. She unpacked the few items she had in her small room in the new apartment. The room was grey and not too cozy. Her bed was already set up as well as a small dresser and book case. She had already folded her clothes and put them away with more skill and discipline than most eight year olds. Now one by one the girl placed the thick chapter books her father made her read on her shelves. Most eight year olds did not read such intense thick books but of corse it came with the training she was forced to face everyday. The only decoration in the room was a picture frame holding a family photo of a mom dad and a small dark haired grey eyed baby. The baby had the same eyes as her mother and as she had grown the girl had most of the same features. Short, bony but well muscled, tan, freckles running across her face, a soft face with a button nose. Her face was filled in so she wasn't bony but defiantly not showing her cheekbones well. The girls hair was her fathers though. It was brown with some natural blond streaks hidden in her hair. Besides that she was a spitting image of her mother at that age. The picture was placed in top of the dresser and the girl stared at it before she went out of the small room into the living room where her father had set up a small shrine he had for her mother. Most people would say he was obsessed but the small child thought of it as true love. If only the father gave her the same loving looks as he did the pictures. His daughter reminded him too much of his wife and it was painful to look at the small beauty his own child was. So he never showed her affection. "Charlotte you are signed up for school tomorrow and for the sports studio down the street. They have a fighting studio a gymnastics studio and other places for you to train." Charlotte nodded at her father. He was going to make her train it never seemed to end. The man made Charlotte rise at five each morning to do a two hour workout before leaving then after school she had to go straight to the place he signed her up for whether it was gymnastics karate or fencing it was always something. Then she had to come home do school work if she had any eat a light dinner and spend three more hours training. There was no excuse her father accepted and she did this everyday. It gave her father an excuse to let out his anger either on her or a dummy. Today was no exception since she was done putting her room together her father made her grab her sneakers and go up into the apartment roof where he had her practice hand to hand combat and use of a sword. She jumped flipped kicked her way through the hand to hand defending more than attacking her father as he tried to land smarting blows. He got her only three times that night and Charlotte was thankful non of the blows would cause noticeable bruises for tomorrow. Finally she was done and could go clean up and sleep. It had been a long day moving all the way from Germany to Gotham. In Germany she actually had to learn German since her father would not translate for her but it was worth it since she had spent so much time out of those six months having to deal with people. She had travelled all over the world before being in Gotham and was now fluent in German Latin Greek Romanian French Italian Spanish Portuguese and Chinese. Charlotte trudged into the apartment trying to not show her father she was tired. He thought that was weakness and anything that was not strong was bad. Even crying had to be done in private injuries had to be treated as no big deal. Once inside the girl headed towards the bathroom though slowly she showed no pain. The tiny room was serene as the knobs for warm water hissed out of the shower head. Charlotte undressed quickly and slid under the warm water all her muscles relaxing as she washed away sadness and tiredness that had followed her into the apartment. The child scrubbed herself clean looking at the shower curtain pattern. It was covered with bluebirds. It was charlottes favorite bird. They were pretty and could fly away from their problems unlike her. The one good thing about Gotham as she stared at the birds on the curtain was that her favorite girl superhero idol was sometimes here. Black canary another bird. Charlotte loved hearing about the woman and all she can do as a hero. Slowly the girl turned the shower off and climbed out grabbing a towel that matched the birds on the shower curtain. Wrapping herself in it the eight year old made her way back to her room so quiet that not a thing could hear her walk across the cold wooden floor. In her room she changed into her pajamas. This consisted of a workout tank and sport shorts like the rest of her clothes. This was so she could be active at any point in time and was her fathers rule. The girls hair was then French braided down her back reaching her lower back. Once her hair was done charlotte climbed into her bed and fell asleep her only thought was that she was the new kid again. Next morning Charlotte rose at four forty five like she naturally does everyday thanks to her father. Once up she changed into workout clothes. A sports top and spandex that went down a little past her knee. It was crisp and cold in the morning and the child wished her father would let her wear a sweatshirt but even in autumn she was not allowed to while training. Her hair was rebranded and sneakers were on her feet. Charlotte was on the roof top exactly at 5 like her father wanted and the session began. Any normal person would have puked in the first twenty minutes if this workout but not Charlotte she was used to this since she was forced to do this everyday of her life since she could walk. The time passed by and the little girl did things that seemed impossible to others for two hours straight. The kicks punches weapons and flips that were nimble and smooth and the girl landed with such grace anyone would think she was trained to be a ballerina. She fought and did strength work bored more than anything. Finally she was done and could go shower and get ready for school. It was her fathers rule she could not speak of anything she did outside of school to her peers. He would Be in trouble and take it out on her. She must act normal and learn so to do so she tried to be what her father never let her be, a child. Charlotte dressed in flexible jeans she could move in, an sportswear long sleeve shirt and sports fleece. She had to be able to be active not cute unfortunately but the deep blue of the fleece over the grey shirt accented her nicely. That done she undid her braid so as to not seem too sporty. Her hair was made up of soft waves and curls that accented her face well. In her hair went a head band to keep it out of her face and she was ready to got. Charlotte left her room grabbed her black backpack by the door and left. Her father had already left for his new job as a daytime security guard at Wayne tech enterprises. Off she went down the street to her new school following the directions her father had given her during the morning practice arriving twenty five minutes before the bell. The school was made up of two parts for the elementary and middle school kids. They all played outside waiting for the bell that would send them inside. As and eight year old Charlotte was supposed to be in third grade but as well trained as she was thanks to all the traveling she was put in the fourth grade. The small girl walked into the main office peering up at the old lady behind the desk. The lady smiled down at Charlotte showing her crooked yellow teeth. The old lady said to her "hello can I help you young lady?" Taking a deep breath the eight year old told the lady "I just transferred here. My name is Charlotte Pierce." The old lady nodded and said we have everything set up for you follow me." She climbed down from behind the desk and followed the old lady to a corner where seats were held for people waiting. The lady said to the girl "we have a eighth grade ambassador to show you around this morning and answer all questions. She pointed to the red head blue eyed boy sitting there impatiently. The old lady then said "this is Roy Harper he will be your ambassador." With that the lady gave Charlotte the packet of everything she would need to know for her time there and left to go back to her desk. Both boy and girl sized each other up and down. She could see he was tough but impatient very cute but not the kind to flirt. Her father had her practice reading people on the street as they walked places. But she liked her ambassador he seemed tough but nice. The boy Roy saw a small girl who he noticed had wits and more muscle than most little girls. She was a cute little thing and though he never usually never bothered with anyone these days especially girls he liked her. He got up and said "hi I'm Roy. Your Charlotte right?" She nodded shaking his outstretched hand saying "yes nice to meet you." They dropped each others hand and Roy said to the small child "likewise now let me show you around." She followed the tall red head out of the office as he showed her around. His voice was deep for an eighth grader and his even though friendly right now were hard. The school was huge and looked extremely old. Roy said pointing around "that's the gym and over there's the second grade." Charlotte looked around quietly and Roy noticed she was so silent he didn't hear her foot steps. He had lived with Native American Indians for a while and they could be silent like this so he was surprised. Charlotte took everything in while out of the corner of her eye studying the boy next to her. Finally they got to her classroom and Roy left her to figure everything else out. Charlotte stood in front of the classroom like she did awkwardly every time her dad moved them. This wasn't new but it wasn't pleasant. The class stared at her taking the new girl in. Then she was seated next to a girl in a cute short dress her blonde hair spread over her shoulders. The girl looked her up and down giving her a look. The new younger girl ignored it knowing there wasn't anything she could do at this point. The class was boring to Charlotte and all she wanted was to go Workout instead hoping to impress her father and see him approve for once. It was a lot less awkward than this. The new girl stayed quiet during the class doing the work the teacher assigned and dreaming of doing something more exciting she was the kind of kid who didn't want to stay still long but was forced to. Finally it was recess and lunch time. The kids were all let outside to where there was a playground and picnic benches. It was a little chilly outside but not bad. Charlotte made her way over to an unoccupied table and sat down pulling out her lunch. The girl took in everything while eating and trying not to feel lonely. She had never had fun and didn't know how to play so she would just watch. Roy was sitting at another table with a few obnoxious boys from his class. He didn't enjoy hanging out with them but it was better than being alone like the new girl. He was so bored he observed her seeing how she took everything and sat alone looking longingly at the little kids playing. He felt bad for her and knew what it was like. He was alone and came to Gotham to train so that maybe one day he could work with green arrow his role model. Charlotte was done with her lunch and just sitting there when a bunch of the boys in her class came up to her. They began picking on her for being the new kid and she didn't do anything she had to conceal her skills so she let them pick on her. Roy saw this and came over to scare the boys off. The girl smiled at him and he smiled back. She had made her first friend. Sliding in next to her Roy tried to start a conversation. The child was mature and the two talked about books and so forth. She liked the boy he seemed different and good. Both found out that Charlotte's place to workout was where Roy took mma classes along with other training. She wouldn't be alone Roy would walk with her there and practice with her. He could see she was a fighter by the way the little girl held herself and acted. She knew he was by the same qualities. Roy being nice spent the rest of his free time talking with this mature eight year old shocked by how different she was from the other eight year olds he has met as well as persuasive in getting him The rest of the day was in charlottes opinion silly. There was no need for her to be in school but there she was. After school Roy met up with her and they walked to the training center together talking some more this time they were talking about fighting styles. Roy found out that this tiny little girl knew so much about fighting having learned just about every style of fighting. He was impressed by her. She not knowingly gave away all the secrets she was supposed keep. They entered the place and Charlotte went up to talk to the guy behind the desk. After he gave her a membership card she walked back to the red head smiling. With that they went to change so that Roy could drag her into his mma class. She had fun surprising him with how hard it was to pin her down or even catch her. She stayed small weaving in and out of his grasp as he tried to hold her down. The small fighter knew she could not beat him with strength so stayed defensive talking to him as they worked. She dodged jumped and slid keeping her new friend from catching her. Finally they stopped they had spent two hours just going at it. She smiled at Roy who smiled back. He had Found a new and amazing person to train with.


	2. Chapter 2

siren beginnings chapter 2

So the weeks went by with Roy looking after Charlotte at school and training with her afterwards. It was an amazing feeling for both to find someone they could talk to and work with. To not be someone they weren't. Charlotte paid little attention to the classes she took enjoying to new sensation of not feeling so alone as she did in the past. Since she was also training with someone she became stronger and better earning a surprised look from her father one night during training. Roy was different in fighting styles than she was used to making her more able to follow others moves in a fight. Even though Gotham was such a horrid place she had found she loved the city and owed it a lot. The girl didn't feel out of place and had been happier here. Charlotte's birthday was a few weeks away when she started to spend any free time hanging out with Roy by telling her father they were training. He was like a big brother to her looking after her. She loved it and went to the mall and movies with him becoming more like a child instead of a weapon. Roy and her could talk. Charlotte had fun talking and arguing with the boy. She usually could persuade him to agree with everything she said getting her first nickname from him. She was his little siren. Persuasive pulling him to her will as a friend. He found it funny she was able to do that so easily and in such a cute childish way. He gave her a nickname and she gave him someone to share his thoughts. He told her how he really looked up to green arrow a lot just as she looked up to gothams own black canary. The day of her birthday Roy came over to her apartment while her dad was still at work to celebrate. He had gotten her a mini chocolate cake and a small present. the present it was a leather necklace with a small quarter like charm hanging off the middle. On it was the word siren. Roy's nickname for her since she could smooth talk her way through school when need be as well as be very persuasive when trying to convince Roy of something so he called her his little siren. She loved the nickname mostly because she had never had one before just like she never recieved a real birthday present before. The two had become so close and when the now nine year old child opened and saw her present all she could do was jump into a hug holding her brother like friend close saying thank you in a voice that made Roy know she loved it. He held her close smiling. He had been alone for a while but this little girl had changed that and had shown him how nice it was to have some sort of friend. The next present was two tickets to Halys circus that was to perform in Gotham in two months. It was wonderful little celebration and Charlotte was sad to see it end. Roy had put the necklace on her and gave her a hug goodbye when they finished the cake. Now Charlotte got ready for her nighttime training with her father. He came home later than usual. Charlotte had spent the time pacing her room and fiddling with her new gift. Her dad knew she had a new training partner but didn't care as long as they trained more than played. When he came in he walked into her room he thew a box at her and said "get dressed". She did as she was bid pulling on a armored suit. It was made up of armored sports leggings that went down to her ankles and had a deep grey and purple skirt with slits up the side attached. The tip was armored with the same grey. It went down to her wrists and a collar that covered her neck but was revealing in the front all the way down to where her collar bone ended. Next came the black belt made up of leather rectangles made for hiding weapons. After that Charlotte donned the black hooded cape securing it where the hooks on the vneck part of her top stood out. After the cape came the thick black socks and long black combat boots. The thick padded gloves slid onto her hand fitting her perfectly. Finally last but not least came the domino mask that was in the box. Charlotte was completely confused at what all this was but wore the outfit up onto the roof where her father waited for her. He stood there his back to her looking at Gotham. If there wasn't so much crime and disorder the city would be beautiful and magnificent. Charlotte walked up to her father silently so he didn't notice her until she cleared her throat. Her father turned round and like his small daughter up and down taking in the outfit he had specially made for her. He had a new task for her now. Instead of training with him she would train with the people of Gotham like a mini vigilante. He took out of his pocket a pack of specialized gas pellets and throwing stars and other little toys giving the nine year old her task. Charlotte was surprised at what he wanted her to do but didn't say anything she knew it was impossible to argue with her father and went to do as he said. Before he stopped her. He gave her a bracelet that looked similar to the one Roy had gotten her. He told her how he knew about Roy and that he got this made to match. It had been infused with magic so whatever weapon or tool she needed would appear in her hand when she tapped the bracelet twice. It had its limits on usage but was an amazing gift. Engraved into the coin like metal on the bracelet was the word siren like the necklace. Well at least she didn't have to think about a vigilante name. It was already given to her. With that the little vigilante jumped off the roof soaring to the roof after it. Not to far away there was a mugging in process and Charlotte could see a man kneeled over hands holding his head as four men beat down on Him. The child dropped down on one mans shoulder making him crumple to the ground in pain. Next the girl whipped around jumping in the air and side kicking the next man in the face breaking his nose as he stumbled away. The two other men came out of the shock of the tiny person attacking them and ran at her. The masked child flipped over the two men's heads landing behind them. She kicked one of the men into the other and they were down. Charlotte then used a grappling hook to get back up onto the roof and get away. Charlotte stopped three robberies, four other muggings, two shootings and one kidnapping that night. It was Gotham and she was happy she could help the corrupt city. She was proud of herself but it was late and she was tired. The time was almost one am and she wanted to sleep. Charlotte had made her way back to her building and was on the roof. Quietly she climbed down to her bedroom window and inside. Once there she went to see if her father was awake he was. She approached him and he turned around expecting her. "We'll…" she told him of what she had done and he nodded sending his daughter off to bed. Once in her room Charlotte quickly changed and snuggled into her bed tiredly falling into a deep sleep. The next morning the girl took a super hot shower to wake herself up. Yawning she dressed in black pants a long sleeve red hoodie and boots. She was tired and when she was tired she was cold. The whole way to school she had been yawning even though she tried to hide it. Roy saw and asked "why so tired my tiny siren" she smiled at the older boy and said "rough night". He chuckled and asked if she had heard about the new vigilante last night who seemed to be connected to batman. He gave her a look as if to ask if she was apart of this. She shook her head and asked about it. He told her how some were saying they saw a new masked person in the shadows of Gotham. Charlotte smiled to herself and shook her head at Roy saying how silly it sounded there weren't enough people like the heroes they knew for there to be more of them. He smiled at her and they walked to class. She was yawning the whole day up to nighttime when she was sent on patrol again. It was like this for her from then on during the day she went to school and hung out with Roy at night she patrolled carefully so as not to take down the insane who were left for batman. She knew if she did she would get too much unwanted attention. Eventually she got used to this. Going out every night gave her thrills and the fact that she wasn't helpless. She could do something for other made her happy. She didn't tell Roy what she was doing her father had forbidden it. Even with him knowing almost everything else. But as this interval of time went by Roy had become a little distant. She could tell he was planning something but not sure what. She would not ask though until he told her and kept to her nightly patrols.


	3. Chapter 3

siren beginnings chapter 3

One  
night she was patrolling when the dark knight stopped her. Nobody knew who she  
was and she kept to the shadows so not to be noticed when she did her good  
deeds but batman had found her. He grabbed her shoulder spinning her around to  
face him. the girl was more surprised than anything as she faced the dark  
knight. he stared at her taking in the fact she was a small girl. He lifted up  
her hood to see a mask over the girls face. The tiny vigilante stayed still and  
quiet as the capes crusader looked her over inch by inch. She knew he was  
skeptical even if he kept his poker face. Siren didn't find he bat glare as bad  
as everyone said. The man stared at her for a moment before saying "you  
shouldn't be doing this. I know your dad told you to but you shouldn't. It's  
not safe." The girl replied "I know and it doesn't matter". The  
man raised an eyebrow under his mask. The girl didn't know the pain of the job  
yet. "Go home now before you get hurt". The nine year old stood her  
ground against the giant man I front of her being stubborn. When she didn't  
move the man actually picked her up carrying her back to her apartment building  
as siren punched and kicked the man. Even as she kicked hard he held on  
grunting was the only thing that showed she was kicking full force. And  
screaming put me down didn't work. When they got to her house. He set her down  
and sent her inside she shamefully walked into her apartment. He father was  
pissed and she knew she had to keep going and prove the man wrong. Every night  
she went out. She ran into the bat once in a while but he just did his job and  
left her alone knowing she would just come out again. On a very rare occasion  
they worked together but that was it. She knew he was looking after her in the  
shadows and it made her smile. He also knew her identity but didn't care. Roy  
and her over time didn't get to hang out as much but they still went to the circus though. That  
night Charlotte was so excited. She had told her dad she was going to work out  
with Roy and in her duffel bag instead if sports gear was a change of clothes.  
She got to his house. Roy had inherited money when he died and lived with a  
foster family until he could find a real home. So he was all set got tonight.  
Charlotte came over and knocked on his door. He opened it and let her In.  
Showing the child to his room. She took in all the maps and pictures realizing  
he was trying to figure out who green arrow was. Smiling at him she went into  
the bath room and changed into a short cute deep blue dress with short loose  
flowy sleeves and skirt. A grey belt went around her waist and she pulled on  
grey stockings then black cute boots. Putting a head band with a bow in her  
hair she was ready to go. This was the first time she had ever worn a dress and  
she felt pretty. One day when they went to the mall when they hung out more he  
helped her pick out a dress for the first time. Once she was dressed she came  
out to see Roy in a nice not too fancy collared green shirt and black pants  
ready to go. Charlotte threw on her grey winter coat and was ready to go. The  
two walked to the circus from Roy's house talking about what they were going to  
see there. They got to where the circus was and Charlotte jumped up giving Roy  
a hug saying thank you in his ear. She was so excited and giddy that when she  
jump into his arms Roy smiled and held her close. When she let go of him she  
held onto his hand as they entered the circus area. They had an hour and a half  
till the show so Roy led her to where games were set up. He won her a teddy  
bear and she won him a clown nose. They went on line to meet the acrobats the  
flying Grayson's. they stood behind a family of a mother a father and a baby  
who found out had the name Tim. Charlotte had been trying to peek ahead and  
seen a raven haired boy with the prettiest blue eyes standing next to his  
parents. She didn't know why but she was attracted to him. When it was their  
turn the little boy smiled at her and she smiled back. He introduced himself  
saying "hi my name is Dick what's yours". She replied saying  
"Charlotte". He said how he liked that name and put his arm around her  
shoulder as the camera man took the picture. Afterwards he said "if you  
want maybe you can come back stage after the show" smiling the girl told  
him how she'd love to and left with Roy rolling his eyes and dragging her along  
with the two staring at each other smiling. the photo she held in her hand made  
her smile as she looked at roy and her with the flying graysons. The two got  
cotton candy and popcorn before heading into the tent for the show. It was a  
horrible night for the acrobats. Charlotte watched the boys family fall to  
their deaths and she wanted to go run and hug the boy but she couldn't the  
crowd around the boy was too much. After it happened Roy had picked her up and  
carried her away from the sad scene as tears ran down her face. With her arms  
wrapped around Roy's neck and her head on his shoulder they headed back to his  
house where she stayed for the night even if her dad would be mad. She felt bad  
she could of as siren stopped it but didn't and she felt horrible. Roy didn't  
know why and thought it was the shock of seeing them die. So he held her in his  
arms as she curled up at his side and cried herself to sleep. The next day Roy  
walked her home holding her hand. She was quiet and he didn't know how else to  
comfort her. They got to her apartment building and Roy gave her a big hug  
goodbye for the she wouldn't let go and he had to undo his arms smiling at her.  
She gave him a little smile back as he told her what he had been hiding. How he  
was being adopted by Oliver queen and  
moving to star city. What he didn't tell her was how he figured out green arrow  
was Oliver queen and he was going to work with green arrow. He would be gone by  
next week. With the information out there both said goodbye a little sad and  
lonely again. Even when she thought her father was warming up to her after  
staying at Roy's house he was furious. He slapped her hard across her face  
giving her a bruise and Charlotte had ran into her room changing into siren to  
get away from everything. Roy was gone she was stuck with her father and only  
had the costume left. She didn't cry but used it as anger to take down bad  
guys. thats how it was for the months that followed she ran around gotham  
getting bad guys down and taking every punch as if she deserved it for being  
alone. Roy called her twice a week to talk to her but she hasn't seen him in a  
while. He planned to have her visit but realized her dad wouldn't allow it. It  
was now a year and a half since the accident at the circus and siren hadn't  
been out much as siren in the past two months. She had been lagging sad over  
everything again since Roy called canceling their plans to hangout. The  
determination he had always had was there even more as well as a hard shell  
around him now an she heard it in his voice when canceled. Something had  
changed and she was alone again as always. There was no batman or black canary  
to see and no friends at school. So Charlotte decided to go out and see about  
catching a glimpse of batman and his so called new partner robin. She hadn't  
run into the man in a while probably because he had a new little friend. Maybe  
he wanted someone instead of her. She was even lonely as siren but the new hero  
was something to see if she could catch a glimpse. She did need something to do  
anyways. Running around the city that was Gotham she saw a bunch of small  
children being kidnapped. She didn't know who the man that was directing the  
thugs was but she couldn't see Gothams vigilante anywhere so she stepped in to  
help. Flipping off the roof she hit the ground in front of the first thug. He  
was surprised and swung a baseball bat at her. Charlotte ducked and kicked the  
mans legs out from under him. Then when he hit the ground she swiftly broke his  
ankle so he could not fight. Then she jumped over the next attackers back and  
side kicked him to the ground. With a flick of her wrist siren sent two  
throwing stars at one man pinning him to the wall. There was one more thug left  
trying to lock the seven children he had into a shipping container. Charlotte  
grabbed him around the throat and threw him over her shoulder breaking his  
nose. The kids ran for all they were worth getting far away from there. She  
turned on the man to see him dressed as a Roman soldier, a sword in hand. He  
gave her an Erie grin. This wasn't one of the famous villains she knew she had  
never heard or seen this guy before. He was creepy and she saw no mercy in his  
eyes under the gold helmet. This man was all rage and blood thirsty. The man  
said to her "you ruined my plans little one. How am I to sacrifice to the  
gods if I have no children." Siren stared quizzically at him. Her face was  
covered but the man could tell she didn't understand. He said to her " I  
am known as the spartan. I was going to use those bad children as ransom and  
sacrifices to the gods my patrons. You are the first to try and stop me, my  
first foe to face me and it should be easy to take you down." The child  
was confused but didn't say anything as the man attacked her with the sword.  
Quickly she side stepped and used her bracelet to make her own sword appear. She  
blocked his chop fighting back. They exchanged blows he was good, very good  
definitely trained well and Charlotte was having a hard time keeping up. She  
should have practiced more even with no Roy to practice with. He was  
overpowering her and she didn't know how much longer she could hold. The  
spartan got a lucky strike and stabbed her left arm hard. She knew it was bad  
but didn't stop she had to stop this madman. She had her own villain now and  
she didn't see batman coming to rescue her like other times. The wound made her  
slow and dizzy as she lost blood. She fended the madman off a little longer.  
But he stabbed her right where her ribs were on her left side he favored his  
hits on that side. Her side burned but Charlotte bit her lip and smacked her  
blade flat against his face making the mans head snap to the side. He turned  
his head back and smiled at her. The bruise that was forming seemed bad but the  
man smiled at her. He was going to kill her while she was alone. Siren was  
close to losing too much blood and she was swaying lightly the sword had  
definitely been Laced with something to sedate her. Seeing this the man stopped  
fading into the shadows saying menacingly "I prefer not to kill my new  
enemies on the first try. I like your name tag by the way siren. We will see  
each other again." He was toying with her and it was not a good sign. With  
that he was gone leaving Charlotte swaying in the alley. She tried to walk but  
was tired. She didn't realize batman had come and watched her fearless fight  
until he picked the small child up in his arms as she struggled with the little  
strength she had left until she was unconscious. She had someone still looking  
out for her that night and her heart was happy for that.


	4. Chapter 4

siren beginning chapter 4

The batman brought the girl into his car driving her to the bat cave to be fixed up. A hospital was too risky and taking her home was not an option. Once in the car he told Alfred he was in the way and had someone to be patched up. the little child was brave he had seen her before like his little robin she was fearless and he felt bad she felt forced into this. he had to help her if he could. He got to the batcave and Alfred was waiting there. The old man helped the man behind the mask lay the small child down . They removed Charlotte's cape, gloves and boots as she lay there. Then they ripped her costume a bit so they could patch up her two wounds. Alfred stuck an IV in the girls arm as batman cleaned her wounds seeing they had been lightly poisoned to sedate. Carefully Alfred sew up the wounds until she was fixed. That done Alfred went to see if he could find some clothes for the tiny girl to change into so he could wash and fix her outfit. Charlotte woke up two hours after Alfred left. Batman had entered the house as Bruce to check on his ward as she slept. Taking the IV out of her arm the girl took in her injuries. They weren't that bad but she was still wearing her blood stained girl saw a clean pair of clothes laid out for her. There was a pair of boys black sweat pants and a deep blue shirt. The clothes looked comfy compared to her blood stained costume and she changed gratefully wincing at the pain in her arm and ribs as she changed. That done siren looked around where she was. Easily figuring it was the bat cave she remebered the man had been watching her keeping an eye on her. Wandering around she found the path to the main house. Walking up the steps she heard two people coming down. She ran back to where she woke up sitting silently on the bed. Batman and an old man came down she had seen that old man with Bruce Wayne at the circus that night and on the news and figured he must be Bruce Wayne making robin the boy Dick she felt a connection to. The two saw she was awake and the old man smile saying "well she is awake sir. Shall I fix up that outfit for her?" Batman didn't say anything giving the girl a bat glare that Charlotte stared right back at not scared. The butler came and took her ruined outfit smiling at the child. He did not understand why one so young was caught up in a mess that wasn't their own. He felt bad for the girl just as he did when master Richard found the bat cave and master Bruce decided to train him. He left with the outfit leaving the two alone. The girl didn't back down from the bat glare staring at him wisely so the man gave up shockingly. He said gruffly "you shouldn't be doing this. Not like you are and not alone. You will be killed without help. So you need I stop." Siren shrugged at him she wasn't going to. She felt safest being this figure. Fighting back was what helped her feel strong. Batman could see he couldn't stop the girl so he tried to compromise with her. "Why don't you let yourself have time away and if I cannot stop you maybe the justice league can find you a mentor. I am not promising anything and it may take some time but if you are doing this beyond your father making you, you are doing it better and safer." The girl said in her persuasive tone "I like black canary and sure Bruce." The man had smiled at the idea of Gothams own black canary who had spent most of her time these days at league headquarters. It would be good to get out in the field and train the girl. But when he heard his name he realized his secret was no longer safe. But the girl said to him in her persuasive tone "don't worry I won't tell anybody it's not really my business but the boy you took in. I met him that day I went to see him perform and he wanted me to visit back stage when the show was over. I want to say hi." He knew what she wanted she wanted to make friends with Dick. She was good for a nine year old Persuasive using what she knew. So Bruce nodded leading the girl up into his house. There was a reason his ID stayed secret so no one had leverage on him. He had taken his cowl off as they walked listening to how quiet the girls bare feet were on the floor. Charlotte realized she was wearing Dicks clothes and felt odd. They had connected somehow and she wanted to see him. he was a hero too and maybe could relate. She didn't want to be alone again. They got up the steps and entered Wayne manor. It was large and majestic the little girl had never seen anything like it before. Her mouth was agape as she walked into a fancy sitting room with a fire in the hearth. It looked cozy. Bruce let her sit down before going to get his ward. He knew what the girls life was like that's why he didn't object and maybe robin could have a friend. He went up to the boys room. It was almost eleven but he knew the boy was up hoping that the man would take him on patrol with him. Bruce walked in and saw the boy sitting at his laptop searching stuff. Bruce silently walked up to the boy but the child knew he was there. Turning around he looked at his mentor smiling that smile. "Can I go on patrol?" His mentor smiled and said "brought someone from patrol here." The girl I keep an eye on she's here and you have met her before." The boy raised an eye quizzically. And the man just smiled telling his ward of tonight's events how the girl got hurt but kept going and now there was a new madman in the city. The boy was intrigued by batman's tales of the girl running around the city. He was also happy because seeing her work made it easier for batman to take on robin. When batman told robin the girls request he was surprise and excited surprised batman agreed and excited to see who this girl was. The boy followed his mentor down to the sitting room where Charlotte sat on the couch quietly trying to keep sleep at bay after her fight. She was used to injuries but they still took their toll. She could tell the two were approaching but stayed still waiting. The man introduced the girl to the boy saying "dick this is Charlotte, robin this is…" and Charlotte supplied "siren" with a smile thinking of Roy's nickname. The boy remembered that voice vaguely. It reminded him of a tingling feeling he got once. He walked over to say hi and stopped fighting to keep his jaw from dropping. It was the girl from the circus he had liked and wanted to hang out with before the accident that night. The girl smiled at him and he smiled back sitting down on the couch next to her. When he first saw her she seemed different and even though he traveled the world he had never seen someone so different. She moved to face the boy hiding her discomfort as she did so. Even though she hid it Dick knew she hurt and gently asked it she was ok. She nodded smiling. He liked she was trying to be strong it was cute. She said in her sweet voice that was inviting and cute "so your robin." He nodded and said "so your siren?" She nodded saying "my best friend picked out my name." "My mom called me robin." Dick turned a little sad. Charlotte put a gentle hand on his shoulder a said quietly. " I tried to find you after, I'm so sorry." The sadness Dick had slowly dispersed as the girl spoke. Her voice was soft and soothing pulling him in like the siren she was. He smiled and they had a conversation for an hour and a half more before Charlotte was falling asleep. The two had become friends. Dick had a bit of a crush on her and her on him. As the girl was yawning she tried to get up so she could head home only to be stopped by Alfred who led her to a spare room to sleep off the wounds. The old man liked this sassy little girl knowing she would keep the two he looks after on their toes. Charlotte liked how welcoming the family was to her and how nice. She was content to fall asleep in the soft bed the man had given her smiling. The little girl had no dreams that night sleeping peacefully. She didn't feel alone at the moment but she didn't know how long that would last.


	5. Chapter 5

siren beginning chapter 5

The next morning Charlotte woke up. Looking around she didn't know where she was until she remembered last nights adventures. Oh man was her dad going to be angry at her. The girl got up stiffly sore from her wounds. Looking around the room she saw how nicely furnished it was. Wow did she love it here. If only she could stay but she knew she had to get home and they probably didn't want her around anyways. Standing up the girl winced slightly. She exited the room to find her way out. Wandering lost Dick found her. He smiled at her and she smiled back happy he didn't just talk to her last night because of Bruce. Dick took charlottes hand talking to her some more and leading her to the kitchen to get something to eat. Once in the kitchen Charlotte could see Alfred the butler had a feast of breakfast foods ready and the girl realized how getting hurt makes you super hungry. Dick filled a plate for himself and then one for the girl as she watched. Then he led her to the table to eat as Alfred watched smiling. The girl was smiling while master Dick talked to her. They ate happily the girl losing the thought she had to go home for a little while. After they ate Charlotte picked up the dishes to clean them. She started to rinse them off when Alfred came over and nicely said "I will get that dear." She smiled at the man and said "thank you for everything so much. Now I must get going." Alfred nodded and told her how after he was done he would drive her home and how he had fixed up her costume for her and would drop it off when it was completely done. She thanked him again and turned to see Dick waiting for her in the doorway looking a little sad. He asked her if they could meet or hangout again and she smiled saying how she would love that. Alfred was done by then and showed her to the car where Bruce and Dick were. The older men sat in the front while the two kids sat in the back. She had her boots on her feet but Charlotte was still wearing her new friends clothes and she didn't want to give them back. All four sat quietly as they drove to her apartment. Once there they let her out with Dick giving her a hug goodbye and Bruce giving her a bat com link if she ever needed help. She thanked them sweetly because of how nice to her they were. Then she left going inside to her apartment. Bruce Alfred and Dick did not leave though. Bruce sent Dick up to listen at the door to make sure was ok before leaving. Over that night they had become attached to the little girl her bravery sweetness and persuasiveness. Dick listened as Charlotte entered her apartment and and her father yelled at her not listening to her speak. Then he listened to her father first smack her then realize she was hurt and beat on her calling her stupid. Dick was about to jump into action when he remembered he couldn't. He went back down and told both men everything. Bruce had to figure out a way to help the poor girl. Charlotte didn't show her father the pain as her father beat her hitting her injuries. Afterwards she went onto the roof and cried. She cried in silence for an hour. Once out of tears she stayed there not moving for the rest of the day. When she came down her father was gone at work and she was alone. She was going to use the com link to call Dick but thought he didn't have time or want to talk to her. So she wandered around the house. She found a newspaper and on the cover it showed green arrow and his new side kick speedy. Charlotte could tell right away that it was Roy making green arrow Oliver Queen. Man what was with the rich people. Taking in wards that are sidekicks and being Heroes. But he knew it was Roy by his looks his fighters stance everything about him. The girl couldn't wait to see her two new friends together. It would be funny. She now wanted a mentor and be like them. She read the article about how over the past few weeks speedy has showed up with GA. After reading the article she called the boy they had a long conversation but not about heroes no everything but that. It felt good to talk to him. He promised he would visit and hung up. She missed her red headed friend and although he was always a phone call away she felt like they were on different planets. She was alone again. So Charlotte in too much pain to train went and slept the rest of the day away waking in the middle of the night sweating at the thought of being alone. Charlotte still wearing Dicks clothes went up onto the roof looking over Gotham hoping to see batman and robin. She didn't catch a glimpse of them even though both had snuck that way to make sure she was there and not out and about. Robin so desperately wanted to go to her but batman could not allow it while they were on patrol and in disguise so they moved on. When it got later she headed back down to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

siren beginning chapter 6

Dick called her often over the next two months so did Roy and Charlotte lost the feeling of loneliness. Between the two she was content even when her father beat on her when she didn't go on patrol which was every night since she made the deal with batman. Two months had passed and no word of a mentor was heard. Charlotte liked not having to push herself too much but she couldn't wait any longer. She liked helping people and she wanted to find that villain the spartan he seemed worth looking into. So off she went in search of some crime. That night she stopped a robbery and five muggings. Oh how she missed this. On the roof of a building where she stopped a kidnapping she called robin to see if he was out and about. "Siren to robin" "hi siren what's up." "Nothing waiting for batman to let me do some crime fighting." She could imagine robin smirking at her and said "oh yeah he found one. I was supposed to call today and tell you to meet us at Wayne tower tomorrow night and to get off the street because he knows your out tonight." Charlotte smirked and said "I will see you tomorrow then." Their conversation was ended and Charlotte headed home. Her father had beaten her every night she didn't go. How was he supposed to get revenge if she wouldn't go and deal it out for her. She luckily had been taught enough to keep him from hurting her too much but she let him hit her knowing it would make him feel better and that she was disobeying her father. That night he ignored her as she came and cleaned herself up. She would be a hero too not just hiding in the shadows. The next night she was on Wayne tower waiting. After an hour batman and robin showed up and they had a girl with them. They showed up and Charlotte could see it was black canary. Siren had to bite her lip to keep from smiling it was her hero the famed black canary. The woman smiled saying hello and talking to the child. Saying how she would be her mentor and tonight she wanted to see how well siren fought. She also complimented her hero name and Charlotte had to bite her lip to keep from saying speedy chose it. With that batman and robin were gone after robin flashed a big smile at siren. With that the little girl followed the blonde woman onto the street to stop a smuggling of drugs. There were eight men whipping into action siren threw four throwing stars pinning two men to a wall. She jumped down knocking one over. Then with speed she used her bracelet to pull out two eskrima sticks knocking the men over with blows that would hurt the next day. Black canary was impressed and let the girl lead her around the city showing off and working with her. The girl was good at team work and she liked this child a lot happy batman got her to do this. Once the sun started peeking up she sent the girl home. The girl hide it well but she was tired. That afternoon she would meet the girl and bring her to the watchtower to train. She for some reason already trusted the little girl but then again the girl had been doing the job well for quite some time. as great as she was BC wanted to train as a team if she was to mentor this girl. So that afternoon Charlotte went with black canary to the watch tower to train. The girl tried to keep a poker face as she was led through the watchtower behind robin and black canary. The boy had snuck out to meet up with the girl and introduce his new friend to the league. Black canary led the way to the gym knowing that the league knew she was getting a protege and was spying. If they wanted to come introduce themselves they could. Once in the gym robin watched as black canary went over different techniques siren knew. Afterwards they worked out some more and sparred as league members gathered to watch. Siren was good staying small knowing she could be outmatched. She kept up with black canary carefully dodging her hits and sending blows of her own. Siren was able to keep up for an hour as a crowd gathered. Black canary was one of the leagues best fighters and this little girl was keeping up as if it was easy. Canary would kick siren flipping backwards out if the way and sent a flying side kick to her side. Black canary caught her foot throwing her across the room. Siren flipped and twisted getting back to her feet. Canary punched and siren used the force to throw canary to the ground. The woman grabbed the girl and threw her down but both were in their feet in no time. Finally black canary ended the match by feinting to one side and kicking her down. After that robin tried to take a turn but everyone wanted to introduce themselves to the child that he didn't get a chance. Charlotte stood quietly hiding her face shyly under her mask and hood as the amazing league members introduced themselves. She met superman the flash Wonder Woman hawk girl and a dozen other heroes. Finally they started to disperse as green arrow and his sidekick showed up. Charlotte grinned under the hood when she saw Roy and robin noticed. He frowned did siren like speedy more. He had only met the other hero twice before when batman had to work with green arrow. They had become close even with the age difference but speedy had experience with mature young children. Green arrow greeted the three cheerfully going over and inspecting Dinah's new partner. Siren gave him a sweet shy smile and he smiled back. She was a cute girl and she seemed tough enough. As long as BC was safe. He loved canary and didn't want this child getting her hurt. He introduced his partner the always cranky speedy to the girl and he nodded. Speedy had a lot of younger children he was close to but he didn't need more than the two he had. Robin was his superhero family and Charlotte was his sister. He was also angry because this girl had his nickname he gave to Charlotte. He tried to ignore the girl until he saw something glint in the light. A necklace around the girls neck with siren on it. It was exactly the same as the one he have her. Then he got it looking dumbfounded at Charlotte jaw hanging open he saw her giant smile. She knew who he was. The other three were watching as the two stared at each other and then siren jumping into speedy's hug hiding each other tight. Robin was upset. He really liked the girl even though they were both nine. When Roy finally put her down green arrow asked "Roy do you know her?" "Yeah Ollie she's the girl I told you about." Green arrow nodded he knew Roy had adopted in a sense a little sister. Black canary and robin still stood there confused and since they all knew each others identity but not how they connected Roy explained how he met her and then robin explained how he met her. Once all was cleared up green arrow went to talk with batman and a few others about this leaving the three tiny heroes to train and couldn't help but smile as she talked in one of the watchtower lounges with the boys. She wasn't alone and it was nice. sitting in between Dick and Roy she was happy. They talked waiting for their mentors. They were there until late waiting when finally the league members were done the three still talking. Black canary calling her siren ran over to stand to next to her new mentor. Pulling her aside her mentor told her not to divulge any secrets and that every afternoon she would come to the watchtower to train with black canary if she wanted to patrol at night. From then on siren was with her new family. She found out who BC was and when not on hero duty went to her job to help and get out of her house. Her father had completely ignored her at most times now. He was pleased but didn't know what to do now. It was awkward for her. She became close to the league knowing many of their secret identities since many thought she was so cute and trustworthy. She called them her aunts and uncles since they became close. Roy Dick and her became closer like brothers and sister and she was happy. Occasionally they ran into the spartan who made it clear siren was his arch enemy more than anyone and made it his point to try and use her as a sacrifice since she would be such a good one apparently. The next two years were good as kidflash and aqualad joined. She never met aqualad but she met kidmouth and was partial to him. This was to Charlotte a life worth living now.


End file.
